


Natural Course

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: John finds out those with demon blood can produce superior dogs. He has found a new purpose and Sam is going to help him achieve it.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary:  
John finds out those with demon blood can produce superior abilities dogs.

John was Proud. After 12 long years he'd finally done it. He'd killed the bastard Yellow Eyes. He though as elated as we was he felt an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He’d avenged Mary, but what now. Just keep killing monsters until death? A new direction was needed.

In the process of killing him the gates to hell had opened releasing hundreds of scum upon the earth that him and countless others had dedicated their life purging from the world. News spread around hunting circles of increased possessions and inexplicable occurrences. Hunters were clambering to exercise them on top of regular supernatural pieces of trash that plagued the planet. John dove into his research. The boys were old enough that he was able to leave for a months at a time. He worried about his boys. Dean was itching to join him on the hunting road and he was going to let him but it would leave Sammy alone.

John knew Sam was capable of handling himself alone but the presence of Demon blood in Sam haunted him. He worried that other hunters would figure it out and kill him or without overwatch and guidance he would go full demon and never return forcing them to kill him. Along his research John found something interesting and ,frankly, miraculous.

Sam wasn't the first human in history to be tainted with demon blood. There had been accounts of it all throughout history. One story though the originally caught his attention originated in an Australian Indigenous Tribe.

A young boy whom had been ingested demon's blood was said to have mated with a Dingo. From their union a litter of Dingo pups were produced. As they grew it was observed that they could sense demons and other supernatural beings and had the superior strength to take them down. The more he research the more stories he uncovered. One story standing out the most.

It told the story of an arranged mating of wolves with twin members of a Cherokee tribe a brother and sister. They allowed a "natural mating". They rubbed the scent of an in-heat female on both siblings thighs before sending them out into a field where they sat for two days. In those two days they mated. The brother was said to "Have great difficulty" being reluctant to mate. Having to be courted over the two days culminating in two matings in great contrast to their sister. Both produced a litter but we're killed by illness by that was believed now to have be "Parvovirus". John made sure to write "Vaccinations" on his list. Wanting to speak to someone with experience he started calling around to his contacts looking for "Hunting Dogs". He found a man in Wyoming.

The man was a retired Hunter, named Henry, who ran a beef farm with his home schooled son, Travis. Through not so subtle hinting around and divulging some information on Sam's condition the man was found to be exactly who he was looking for.

He and the boys set off to Wyoming. He left the boys at the hotel, telling them they could order pizza though it did nothing to stop Sam's pouting at needing to leave schools again.

 

John was impressed by the expanse of the ranch. Hundreds of acres ,with too many cattle to count, contained with miles of white fencing. John welcomed the feeling of envy. The man's home was a beautiful blue farmhouse. He liked to think maybe this could be his life one day.

Pulling up into the driveway John was greeted by four, unneutered, male dogs. He recognized one as a yellow lab, and another resembled a bully breed and other two as separate .type of mastiffs. Both large and stocky. One red the other brindle.

 

Coming out of the house was a man in his sixties, wearing a baseball cap, who greeted him with firm handshake.

 

After their greeting he was invited into the house. John observed that sitting on a couch in the living room watching Jerry Springer was teenage boy of maybe 15. He had an oversized shirt on though John could still catch a bulging in the boy's middle.

 

Henry wasted no time. Making them coffee John followed him into his basement office.

"So you thinking of breeding your boy". He asked directly. John was relieved to see no embarrassment or shame in the question.

"I would like to but not sure where to start. Can't risk hurting him in case it goes wrong because I didn't know what to do". Henry gave him a knowing smile.

In a nutshell it's pretty straight forward. Let nature take its course, most likely they'll catch. Don't really have to plan it though. If your boy is anything like mine he'll start again as soon as you give him the go ahead. I just have to let him know who's pups he's suppose to be having. There no heat to worry about but for your boys health space a litter to 6 months after the pups have weaned. Also I recommend it be done shortly before winter, pregnancy in the summer sucks for anyone. A couple months later you go got a few more months to feed.".

"That's it?", John asked. The process seeming like it would be a breeze.

"We'll your biggest issue will be the dam", Henry started. "Travis was easy enough. He was a foster kid I adopted. I was lucky to do so shortly after puberty. You need to wait till then when they're bodies are capable of producing the hormones. But as early as you can the better. 

My family has done the breeding for quite a few generations. The older they get the harder it is for their bodies to adjust. The litters are not as big, pups not as healthy. “Ask me anything .”

John was sure that he had hit the jackpot. This man before him appeared to have all the knowledge he would need. He wanted to make sure he has questions I've been burning in his mind for the longest. 

“Oh thank you, yes. “ Why does the demon blood do this? Do I need to prep him. I think I can make the breeding happen but I don't know if he's going to have instinct to take care of them. I ain't raising puppies.?”, He told him, anxious for answers. If Sam didn't want the breeding he just might reject the Pups.

“I honestly couldn't tell you the science and shit but my grandfather told me that he believed it was our ancestors way of keeping safe. If someone takes in demon blood obviously a demon had it out for someone in the group. They had to keep safe. They figured someone was able to change themselves to breed with wolves. I’m guessing it was dogs because they are loyal as hell and could defend the tribe. I think shit eventually settled in the gene pool, and just shows up when you mix in demon blood. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Sometimes it means you need to watch your back for the rest of your life. But I figured this was humans making lemonade.”

“Will my son grow a pussy?” Henry bust out laughing at Johns question before regaining his control. 

“That is one hell of a way to ask a question?, he responded mirthfully. “No no nothing like that. We never scienced it for obvious reasons, but for males they come in an out of the ass. You can tell when they're about whelp, have constipation for about 2-3 days before. There's usually just a small placenta. You'll have to help clean them off or studs there he's usually happy to do it? I've helped deliver at least a dozen litters, four of them being Travis's. He’s never had issues. Also he was mating up until he gave birth. Thankfully they end up liking it. God knows it makes the process a hell of a lot easier. 

“What about the mating? Will he need to be stretched for when he is caught?

“Oh your asking about the knot?”, Henry said comprehending the question. “I’ve never had to with Travis, not even when he first started. Buck wet him up and it triggered him to make his own. He takes the knot just fine. Your biggest worry you'd have is if you got an inexperienced dam and stud put together. Travis panic’d the first time and tried to pull away. I had to keep him still and he knew to expect it. Daddy used breeding stands for this reason, but I think you need to keep it natural. By the end of the first cycle of breeding they’re old pros anyway. “.

“Is artificial insemination possible?”. My family has done it in the past when we needed the pups but, the dam refused mating. I think a normal process is necessary for the stud and dam to bond. It's better for the pups socialization if they are somewhat a "unit" together. Their continued mating will solidify that. Also you need them to be trained well. One of these dogs could easily kill a grown man.

 

“Does your boy help take care of the pups?”, he asked not being able to picture the typical teenager downstairs mothering pups.

“He does, sorta. He carries them around in a laundry basket with blankets, when they are hungry they get put on a tit. He manages well enough. Travis normally is an asshole, but has had fantastic litters. The boys, meaning my dogs do a lot the work raising them. 

“What litter is your boy having now?”

“Bull Mastiff, his stud was Murphy, the red one. Fifth litter, eventually their fertility fades out around 21. Then their lucky to even catch, if they do it's one pup. Travis is 16, so he's still in prime age. Never had an issue catching so far.

But again you’re welcome to bring your boy over. He’ll give in eventually.” 

 

"Was Travis reluctant?" He asked, Sam on his mind.

 

"He was at first but his first stud Buck, he's the lab, was able to seduce him", Henry said with a laugh. They have an instinct for it, but you might need to give a push. After though they'll crave it. Bring boy over tonight for dinner. If you want you can borrow Buck and see how it goes, I would be happy to give you pointers. Buck is lover , he can romance him.” Henry chuckled at his own joke. “I'm glad to see someone getting into such an amazing process, but I want pick of the litter if anything comes of it. Buck is nearly 12 now, and the need for hunting is usually toward the other threes’ breeds. It might be his last litter. But labs are easy to train and are best for protecting families. Travis' first litter was the last one Buck sired.

 

"Thank you, I will take you up on offer"

They shook on it.

“I'll show myself out “ John said standing up as he went to leave Henry stopped him.

“Oh and before I forget this will make it easier on him.”. Henry went over to his desk pulling out a small vial. He handed it to John. 

“Some of this on him tonight before he gets here. The boys will be all over him. I usually use it on new studs.”. I'll give Travis a heads up., let him know he may get a mentee.

Thanking him again John headed back to the motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event

John had lucked out. Wanting to take full advantage of his fake ID, 16 year old Dean wanted to head to the bar tonight in hopes of winning some pool and taking a woman or two back to the hotel. John gave his blessing, the look of surprise and joy on his face was blinding. 

This meant that it would be just Sam and himself going to dinner at Henry's. He promised Dean that he would bring him some home cooked leftovers. 

While difficult at first he managed to drip some the liquid that Henry gave him on to the son, with him noticing . It wouldn't affect him alone. He had to wait until he returned to Henry's to see the results. 

At first he had to argue with his son before convincing him to come along. He told Sam that he I had visited an old contact whom invited them to dinner. Sam was in a mood and therefore refused to get out of the clothing he had worn all day in the car, wife beater and a pair of blue pajama pants. Despite him being a little shit John let him go as he was. If things went to plan he wouldn't be wearing them long.

Arriving back to Henry's the effect of the liquid in the vial on the dogs was instantaneous. The dogs ran up to him. They all wagged their tails as he happily petted them. The pajama pants thin loose fabric ended up aiding his efforts. Soon after dogs were pressing noses into his crotch walking around putting their noses up to the ass licking at him through the fabric, Sam's attempts to push them away were in vain. John and the members of the household acting as if they hadn't noticed the teen's assault 

The effect that they had on Sam was impressive. Sam was flushed and John spotted some sweat on his temple as he breathed deeper. Travis gave him empathetic look. 

Henry had ordered pizza for dinner. Unexpectedly Henry suggested him and John go eat in his den and watch the game and telling Travis that he could have dinner in his room, allowing him to play his video games. Travis complied knowing what they were up to. 

Henry told Sam after he was done eating that he was welcome to watch television in the living room and help himself to ice cream sandwiches in the freezer. 

Arriving to Henry's den which consisted of two recliners in front of a television, both men sat down as Henry turned on his television. Cable television popped up before Henry changed the input. On the screen was a direct View of the living room couch, the camera appeared to have been placed above the television.

“ I figured we could watch their little courtship and then intervene if we need to. Your boy isn't broken in and so I don't expect him to give in so soon. Most likely he be dry humped by the group. If things are headed toward an actual, we both agreed he's breeding with Buck. If unchecked they will all go out him at the same time. And well a mixed litter isn't bad it's a pain in the ass.", He added "Murphy was suppose to be Travis' litter began the one he's got now, but Brutus got to him beforehand, so I had to change the schedule, and call a few clients. 

“Most of Travis's litter for the next five years are already spoken for. A lot of them want specific dogs. The dark one outside he's an English Mastiff that one is Brutus. Despite his name he's got a good disposition, Murphy too but he's strong enough to take down a full grown feral boar. My white one is a Dogo Argentino I call him King. Those dogs need a firm hand but once you raise them up right they'll take down anything.”

 

Men talk as nothing happened on the screen ahead . They figured Sam must still be eating at the kitchen table while the dogs kept putting their big heads between his legs. 

Eventually Sam came out to the living room sitting on the couch. His face was red, the crotch of his pants noticeably wet and his eyes glazed 

Sitting on the couch though all the dogs decided they were going to climb on it as well. Sam was hilariously squished on the couch as each dog tried to get as close to him as possible repeatedly knocking each other off. 

Eventually Sam was pinned onto the couch with King humping one leg while Murphy did the same to the other. He attempted to move his legs trying to loosen their grip but was unable to. The only one that was he!ped by this was Buck. As Sam's knees widened Buck dove right in between his legs. With everybody in other rooms Sam finally started moaning at the assault. 

Brutus attempted to mount Sam's torso, being the only one on the couch now. He only succeeded in rubbing his erection against his shoulder. 

Eventually the motion of them pulling at the pant legs cause them to start sliding down Sam thighs, he had not worn underwear. Once they were down far enough his penis was exposed. Buck made direct contact and any fight he had left was gone. His moans echoed throughout the house.

His pant legs slid down far enough that eventually Brutus grabbed ahold of them pulling them completely off of him. 

When this happened Henry got up going to the door and yelling “Brutus, Murphy and King, Come!.”. 

As frenzied as they were the three dogs stopped what they were doing coming up the stairs to the den. They settled quietly. John was amazed. “ I had to bring them up John I didn't realize your boy was going to take so well to it

Sam hadn't even been phased by Henry's yelling. Buck's assault was relentless. Sam slowly start sliding off the couch eventually with his pelvis hanging off of it. He opened his legs as Buck give exclusive attention to his hole.

Moments later Sam orgasmed, letting out a high-pitched groan heard clearly in the den.

Buck attempted to mount him. At first all he managed to do was rub his genitals against Sams, while he squirmed on the sofa. The size differences in their penises almost comical as Buck slid his penis side by side with Sam cock and balls. but ultimately this made Sam to slide down onto the floor. For a minute Sam just lay on his back on the floor. During this time Buck licked him up and down flipping his tongue into Sam's open mouth. 

After doing this Sam seemed to snap out of his trance and got up on his knees and attempted to crawl back onto the couch. This is when Buck made his move.

On his knees with his thighs just wide enough Buck mounted his back. John held his breath waiting for the main event to take place. Between the orgasm and weight on his back Sam couldn't do much but lean forward onto the couch gripping the cushions. Stopping his movement though was Buck latching onto his shoulder. In doing this Sam stopped struggling as a grip on his shoulder was hurting as he pulled forward.

“Gentle, but firm”, was Henry”s comment.

With Buck covering him John wasn't sure how you could tell when the dog made it in. John got his answer a couple moments later as Sam yelped and attempted to climb up onto the cushions again, at first yelling. “Oh God no no no no no ooh god aaah. Sam moans filled the house again as he arched his back meeting Buck’s thrust. This action continued for a few more minutes, Sam accepting the mating.

Eventually Buck's movements got slower and jerkier. This was when Henry said they needed to head downstairs. “Buck”s getting ready to knot and I guarantee your boy is not going to like it at first. He could hurt himself pulling away.”. Leaving the dogs in the room they hot footed it, making sure to come up behind so not to panic him before Buck finished the deed. 

"Well damn", remarked Henry. "

The dog's grip tightened on Sam's waist his teeth still firmly latched onto Sam’s shoulder.

“Ow ow ow ow, no no no.” Sam started saying, groaning in pain and squirming while doing so, signaling to John and Henry that they had a successful mating

Not too long after Buck released his shoulder and turned around, standing ass to ass their tie clearly evident.

To their surprise though Sam did not panic. He rested his head on the couch cushions closing his eyes. They creeped back up stairs when they heard snoring.

From their view in the den he appeared to sleep until after Buck had pulled out and was cleaning up the mess on Sam’s thighs, even as he walked away from the couch on shaky legs.

 

“I'm impressed”, Henry commented. “I've never seen such an easy mating for a first-timer. He's a natural”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a roll tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected Sam was not happy after explaining the situation to him. He looked at John as if he was insane. He refused to believe that he could give birth to pups and refused to ever again mate with buck, let alone another dog.

But John expected this. Sam was way too young to understand how important this was. John didn’t care though whether or not Sam believed. He just needed to make sure that he tied with Buck as much as possible. Everything else would come after. 

Henry had Travis attempt to talk to him. Sam had adamantly told him that he would not have sex with a dog ever again. Travis rolled his eyes and said to him with dramatic flare “after you've had your first knot resistance is futile”. Travis told him about has current pregnancy and his first mating and how he had similar feelings after. 

Travis told him if he wanted to, after he had caught with Buck, that he would help him try the other dogs. 

While Sam said no he still spoke with Travis. Asking questions about his past litters and giving birth. It was obvious to see that Sam was intrigued. 

Henry offered to allow Sam to stay at the house as he said it would give better opportunity for him and Buck to mate, also because he didn't want to have to raise pups on the road. Henry repeatedly commented he expected a lot of litters in Sam's future. 

John and Henry struck a deal. Sam could stay with him and breed. They would split the prophets of the litter and Henry would use his connections to ensure the pups were given to good Hunters who understood their abilities.

Sam did not like the new arrangement at first, but had quickly developed a camaraderie with Travis. Henry told him that he 'wouldn't make you do anything you don't like." 

Luckily though Sam's vow never to mate with another dog lasted 6 hours in total from his first breeding. During the night as Sam slept in the guest room that he had to himself, John open the door coming in. He ripped off the blankets. Sam slept on his side, soundly in his boxers shorts never waking up. Light from the full moon illuminating him.

John took the opportunity to drop more liquid from the vial onto Sam. Taking a pair scissors, courtesy of Henry, cutting up one side of the shorts and the middle part between his legs, sliding them off completely, exposing his genitals to the air. Sam never stirred. Putting it back into his pocket. Going to the door he opened it up letting Buck in the room. He took a seat in the darkest corner of the room as Buck ensured that a conception would occur.

Not wasting any time Buck stuck his nose into Sam's crotch, licking his small genitalia up and down.

Finally rousing Sam looked at Buck in silence. Instead of resisting like John initially thought he would Sam turned onto his back spreading his legs, quietly moaning at the dogs ministrations. 

Rather quickly Sam got up and onto all fours. As gentlemanly as ever Buck ate him out before mounting him. Due to the softness of the bed Buck had difficulty getting the right angle slip in. He dismounted, then retried it a moment later. Sam let out a frustrated groan as Buck failed to penetrate a second time. This was when Sam decided to go to the floor. 

Once he had got himself in the position on the floor Buck mounted again. He still appear to have difficulty getting in the right spot before Sam reached around, guiding him in.

They're mating this time much less dramatic. Sam let out quiet heavy pants as Buck work himself in and out. He gave no resistance as Buck tied, connecting their bodies, turning them in a true tie. While waiting for the knot to subside ,John observed Sam jerking himself, his stomach expanding as the knot trapped in Buck's sperm. 

After Buck's knot went down he cleaned up Sam and then himself. Sam then got up and lay back down on his bed patting next to him communicating to Buck to come up. The bed was a double, allowing them plenty of space to lay next to each other. 

Buck got up standing over Sam before he begin licking his neck.. Sam turned his head and open his mouth sticking his own tongue out in invitation. Buck took it, his tongue lapping into Sam's mouth as tried to do the same. Their make out session lasted an obscene amount of time before Sam was back on the floor and Buck inside him. 

John was proud of Sam's acceptance of his new role, if his encouragement of Buck was anything to go by. “Almost there Buck, just push it a little bit more”, as Buck forces his knot in Sam gasps then hisses as it pushes in finally.

As they stood ass to ass and just above a whisper John heard him say “ Give me babies Buck. I want your puppies”. 

John slipped out after Sam had fallen asleep, well bred, with Buck sleeping next to him spent.

 

At Henry's insistence John stay another day in case Sam isn't able to adjust but sees after the third time Sam and Buck went into the guest room together during the morning it wasn't necessary. Henry shared a knowing look with him as they observed Sam walking strangely, Buck tight to his side. Seeming to know that Sam was off-limits to them sexually the other three dogs steered clear of him. Buck showed his claim, sticking his nose into the ass of Sam's pants, signaling to Sam that he was ready to take him again.

He asked Travis about when he would be able to tell if he was pregnant. Travis said that he could generally tell because the dogs are less eager to get up in him, but would not be able to confirm until a month later, after Henry had detected heartbeats with the stethoscope, but was confident he probably already bred with a full litter. “I hope so, me and Buck have been trying hard.”.

Henry developed a curriculum so that Sam could do homeschooling with Travis. He also gave Sam a diet plan that included lots of protein and vegetables. When Sam I asked why he needed a diet plan Henry responded, “You want healthy pups, don’t you?. 

During the second night John didn't need to let Buck into Sam's room. The pair seemed to have bonded. 

Around 1 in the morning John came downstairs and to the kitchen feeling like a drink of water. Hearing movement He carefully poked his head around into the entrance of kitchen. 

It appeared that Sam had originally had come down for a bowl of cereal it but now it was clear that they had just finished. 

Buck was on Sam's back, with no plans of turning, with Sam being supported as he leaned against a kitchen chair on his knees. Apparently not wanting to wait till the end of the knotting Sam had a bowl of cereal on the chair eating it. Occasionally lifting a spoonful of cereal to a shoulder Buck happily taking a bite. 

John decided he could drink from the bathroom faucet upstairs.

 

The next day Sam hugged him before John left on the road again hunting with his brother. He thanked Henry for his generosity and for taking care of Sam. While Dean enjoyed his mini vacation he was happy to get back on the road.


	4. Epilogue

John stayed on the road for the rest of the year with Dean. He talked to Sam every few weeks. His first call from him was him excited as Henry had confirmed that he was pregnant with a litter. 

“Henry says he can hear at least five heartbeats he says that's a really good litter for new dam. He thought maybe three at most, but five. Expects me to welp in about 2 months around mid December.” 

Sam was full of excitement, planning his next litter already, “Henry says he wants to put me with King for my next breeding. He says that since I took so well to Buck that I can breed with King. Travis said when he bred with King his litter was 9 because King would mate him at least 6 times a day, and ties for a really long time. I'm not sure if I can handle that many pups in me. I’m not sure how well I will handle five or more”

Later on after their talk John was preening at his own accomplishment. Luckily Dean was a good soldier and did not ask questions. He wasn't sure how Dean would react. 

John's chest puffed up every time he received the picture text from Henry. After Sam started showing he received a picture every week tracking progress. His stomach grew bigger his chest filling out preparing to nurse. 

Sam sent him pictures of himself holding one of Murphy's Pups from Travis's litter. His own stomach very noticeable on his small frame as it pushed out from under his shirt. Letting him know that he "couldn't wait" until he birthed is own.

On December 25th John received pictures from Henry. The pictures were a play-by-play Sam's Whelping.. 

Sam was lying on blankets a 7 foot wide plastic kiddie pool, Buck with him. John received a picture every time Sam pushed out a puppy, while Buck waited patiently to start cleaning it. John was blown away realizing that he had received 7 separate pictures of the puppies. Sam's first litter was 7. Henry reassured him that while Sam had an unusually large litter for a first timer, the dam and pups are perfectly healthy. Travis was credited with coaching Sam through it. 

The last picture he received from that day was one of Sam and Travis lying in the plastic pool together on their sides facing each other as the litter of multicolored pups was between them, newborns attached to their chest attached. Buck the proud sire standing behind them.

Every week after that John received picture updates of the litter

3 females and for 4 males.

All of the females were black and he had two yellow males and two chocolate males.

Every week they got bigger until eventually he no longer received pictures of them except the largest in the bunch, one of the chocolate males. Henry's pick. Sam had called him upset but John assured him that he was helping change the world and letting his pups go he was doing that and he should consider himself lucky that Henry kept one. Henry had informed John that them missing the pups will make good motivation to keep making them. He let Sam name the pup Henry kept. Sam chose Buck Jr AKA BJ. 

John was betting that BJ would grow to be as large as the Mastiffs in the house, and dwarf his namesake. As dark as his fur was John could see his his large paws. 

When the pup when was about 6 months old John stop in for a visit, letting Dean go visit an old girlfriend for a week. The pup ran up to him along with Murphy and Brutus, just as well trained as he heeled when Henry ordered them too.

“Good to see you John’ Henry said welcoming him into the house. “Where's my son?”, John asked Henry surprised that Sam didn't come running out to him when he pulled up.

“Well”, he started, smiling “I gave him the go-ahead yesterday to start trying for pups with King and I haven’t seen him since. 

John chuckled, then “ that's one hell of a dog you got up there, going to be a beast when he's full grown. “

“I know I usually try to wait until there is a year-and-a-half to two years to breed them but I really want Sam to catch with him asap.”, John was surprised. “ I thought inbreeding wasn't recommended for health reasons?”. 

“Oh no, mating a pup to its dam is pretty common practice. The trick is not doing it beyond that. Now that I have two dams I would like to play with the bloodlines a little bit.”, Henry explained. “ I can breed Sam's up to him for one generation then then I'll take the pup from their litter and pair it up with Travis. If their litter produces the pups I think it will I'm taking a pup from that litter and breeding him to Sam. Avoiding the health issues that can plague a breed, but getting the best traits." Breeding one of the "special dogs" with a "regular" dog only diluted their impressive traits and abilities. As soon as BJ breeds Sam I'm neutering Buck, retiring him. Just got to make sure Junior isn't shooting blanks.

John's mind spun trying to wrap his mind around what Henry was explaining. In the end though he trusted Henry and that Sam would go with what he believed was right. "How does Sam feel about it?", John asked. He didn't exactly care, but wasn't sure how Sam would react, even as agreeable has he had been. "Oh he understands. He's and Travis have been training him to mate. BJ's knotted Travis, and Sam lets him mount him too, mind you it's with clothes on. 

“I'm just going to go say hi to him”, John said, walking towards Sam's room. Despite knowing what he was most likely walking into he still manage to be surprised. 

Cracking the door open John peeked in. Unsurprising Sam on all fours, bloated stomach, tied ass to ass with King. The unexpected was Sam facing Buck”s ass in complete calmness as his cheeks bulge around his knot as Sam bobbed his head still managing to deep throat him. Semen dripping out of the side of his mouth The strange spit roast was silent except for the dogs’ panting and the squelching from Sam’s mouth.

John was on cloud nine just a few short months later as he was sent individual pictures of Sam's litter of 14, along wit one of Sam smiling around his exceptional litter, clearly exhausted. Buck sitting on the other side of them protectively.

As strange as it seemed, John figured that Sam had it all under control. He was a natural after all


	5. Chapter 5

A shot rang through the air.  With his aim as good as ever he hit it dead-on. The body dropping to the ground. 

Moving in he looked at the newly dead carcass.

He shot a couple more times for good measure before he picked it up.

John Winchester sigh as he looked at the third dog that he taken down that week.

The dog was a mutt but a hulking one. This one was brindle and had to have been some type of bully breed mix and almost the size of a Great Dane, and proportionate muscles. A freak of nature. 

There were reported sightings of large dogs the size of small horses and reports of maulings that normally were consistent with wolf attacks or in his line of work werewolf attacks or other deadly supernatural creatures.

But this looked like a dog.

He had it autopsied. Keeping the findings under wraps posing as a FBI agents.

According to their lab test they were just regular dogs. Gene markers showing they were a mix of American pitbull, rottweiler and various mastiffs. Mutts, nothing indicated that they were anything more than someone's regular pets gone loose.

Nothing coming up any different and it's blood. Just a large and unusually healthy for a large breed. Two of the three were half-siblings,and only an estimated 6 months old. The lab tech suggested that they were mixed litter mates, same dam, different sires. Both females.

The third one, a male, was larger than both. Also a sire to the first one they killed. The most surprising tidbit was that they also shared the same mother. All three of them.

Having a hunch he called Henry and reported his findings.

" Someone's breeding them", speaking frankly having only heard a few details. " it pisses me off when someone does something like this. It ruins the Integrity of responsible breeders".

" What do you suggest I do?", as far as he knew he was going to be having the search every household with a dog in a 20 mile radius.

" Honestly I would say head for the hills. Knowing that area of Appalachia I'd say it's one of the off-the-grid persons. Somewhere out of the way where large dogs like that wouldn't attract immediate attention ".

" Is the dam human?", John asked.

" Most certainly and my guess at least two other breeding males, so don"t go alone, or unarmed. I suggest you stay off the ground. Those dogs are human killers and the only advantage that you have is that you can go to higher ground."

"Any other suggestions?"

"In my opinion, you got to worry about the humans the most. Someone who doesn't have an ounce of remorse of what they're doing to people or those dogs. They don't get vicious on their own."

" Thank you I appreciate it. Tell Sammie but I love him."

"Surely will when he awakes up from his nap. 

John smiled fondly as he thought of his son. " When do you plan to let him catch?

I think some time next week. Can't wait I'm excited for this batch."

" Who's litter?"

"Buckboy"

"Who?", he hadn't stopped by in a while but he didn't realize he kept another breeding male after the original buck was neutered and eventually passed on. If so they were unoriginal in naming.

" Buckboys from one of Travis's litter with Buck Jr. Sam going to breed to Buckboy. I'm excited to see what comes from the line. Going to stop after that. If it's a real good litter I'll neuter BJ and then keep Buckboy for breeding."

"Well good luck and good health to the litter"

"Will do John. Stop by sometime your boy would love to see you" Then Henry became deadly serious. " and a last word of advice when you find them kill all of them. And do whatever you got to do to stop the dam they're the source of this."

" Thanks Henry". John wasn't sure to do about that. Someone didn't deserve to die just because they had demon blood. He didn't want to have to kill someone just because they were like Sam.

The following day's he hiked through the woods.

To his  astonishment came came across two others. Luckily were easy pickings.  A large male and adolesent female that were in a full tie in a clearing. The female yelping loudly, her first mating.

Perfect shots to the head took them both out.

He shuddered to think if those two had been allowed to reproduce. He left the bodies there. He can almost bet his whole arsenal that if he had tested it they in the very least shared a dam.

After a few days of tracking he made it to the apex of one of the mountains. Looking around with binoculars he spotted what looked like a complex of buildings.

A large log cabin was nestled in the middle of four smaller mobile homes.

The large building in the center was surrounded well kept green lawn with a radius of at least two acres all around, that was then encased by industrial electrified fencing  A mobile home sitting at each corner. The manicured lawn clashed against the unkempt forest.

When he saw the breeding stand smack dab in the middle of the north part of the property he knew he'd found the source

At first he saw no dogs, but heard barking.  Lots of barking.

He waited patiently. Same spot for at least an hour. Then it finally happened.

A door in the main house opened. Out of the door came a young girl. She looked even younger than Sammy.

She had fair skin and long blond hair that was braided and went past her waist.

Wearing a long-sleeve white gown that went all the way down to ground. 

From behind her, outside came what had to be at least a dozen dogs of various sizes. All a mix of colors some brindle some white some  a mix of the two and even some pure black ones all looking alike in features. Large bulky mix breed.

After surveying and counting. He identified at least three different age groups. There were about 8 smaller pups running around they only looked to be a few weeks old. Then the adolescents. which numbered about 4. Then 3 Full grown males.

Then suddenly out of the mobile homes came  about 30 people who then surrounded the fenced area nearest to breeding stand. They began chanting. The young girl waving to them, as if a queen greeting her subjects.

Lastly out came a final person from the log cabin.

A short balding middle aged man. He was not much taller than the girl. He wore a white garb. John would guess he was the head honcho of this apparent cult he'd stumbled upon.

John could hear him as he talked animatedly to his followers.  

Then he gestured to the girl. She herded the smallest pups into a smaller pen closer to the building.

Coming back over he helped strap her in to the breeding stand. Putting his hand up, the dogs sitting perfectly obediant. 

The cult followers continued chanting as he helped bunch the skirt of her dress exposing her nude bottom. Tilted up to the point that her toes just barely touched grass. It didn't look comfortable, but she looked proud to be there. 

He found the dam.

Without warning the cult leader whistled. Suddenly it became a frenzy. The largest males surrounded the girl each attempting to mount her.

The girl released squeal as one of the males penetrated. A large black one. Wiggling the entire time he wrapped his legs around her waist struggling to keep her still as he continue to impale her much smaller body. 

She finally stilled as he did. The male turning ass to ass. 

The leader walked over, lifting up one of her legs, and turning her pelvis slightly, showing her vagina with a large knot, and stomach bulging as sperm was locked in. A successful breeding. 

Half an hour later he pulled away. A brindle one replacing him. Another dog mounting just as he pulled his softball size knot out.

One of the Adolescent dogs having gotten impatient and not knowing better decided to attempt to mount her front. Nothing came of it as he attempted multiple times. Only succeeding in messing up her neat braids.

He watched for what must have been an hours as she was bred by the dogs. Her leader lifting up her legs every time she was knotted.

The adolescents unable to knot she after loosened by the adult males.

She had to have conceived yet another litter.

He needed to get her out, he could kill all the dogs but it wouldn,'t stop the cult from breeding her. She most likely just caught her first litter about a year ago and was now on at least her forth.  

They appeared to be releasing pairs out into the wild to multiply.

John shuddered to think what would happen if it were allowed to continue at this rate.

Eventually she was brought back into the main building. 

Dogs following inside. 

 

He was out of his league. Calling a couple contact he left his eagle eye viewing. 

A week later him and a dozen others took down the compound. Quite a few people and dogs killed in the process. Those who attacked were killed. The Leader included.

The young girl and her most recent litter were taken in by a hunter family. He did not envy that household. Full of pups and more on the way. The best thing would be to cull the lot, but no one could do the deed. The young litter friendly. Wagging their tails at everyone, and whining when their dam left their view. It wasn't too late for them. 

But the issue was left of what to do. It wasn't his problem until they started attacking others again. Luckily they were all spayed and neutered and the girl having her very last litter.

A satanist cult was brought down

With a job well done  or passable at least, John headed to Henry's.

 

He got there just in time for Buckboy's first studding. 

John sat on the couch next to Travis. Two single white pups in the laundry basket next to him.

"Just two",  John asked, he'd never heard of the boys whelping less than 4.

"Yeah, I'm at the end of my pupping years.", hint of sadness in his voice. "Henry reckons I have about two years left tops."

"You have plans for after?"

"I'm taking over the family business. "Beef cattle and dog breeding."

"Sounds like plan", he commented.

"It'll be nice when I can fuck any of the dogs I want, when I want and not have to worry about them breeding -"

Travis stopped talking as Sam, Henry and Buckboy came into the living room.

The exceptionally large dog was full of energy as he bound onto the sofa, sniffing and licking good naturedly at Travis' small pups.

Sam got on his hands and knees in the centered of the living room. Completely nude, in a perfect presenting position. The other dogs directed to another room so to allow Buckboy to do his first breeding without distractions.

Snapping his fingers Henry got the dogs' attention.

He droped some of his pheromone oil onto Sam's lowerback.

Getting a whiff he charged over to Sam, licking intensely at Sam's hole. The dog's hips jerking before he jumped on.

In his inexperience he jabbed a thigh, then a cheek. Then making Sam shiver as he rubbed their penis' together.

Henry finally helping him find his mark. 

On instinct he gripped around Sam's waist. Henry holding him in Sam until he pulled his hand away, sure that the mating pair was fine. 

Sam giving a moan every now and then. Concentrated wanting to make sure Buckyboy was successful in his first mating.

The real pleasure could wait until the inexperienced dog had built up his confidence.

With a grunt from Sam the new stud knotted his first dam. Henry helping turn Buckboy around into a true tie. 

To Sam's enjoyment he appeared to show appreciation to the one willing to carry his pups. Turning around during their tie and giving his cock and balls special attention with his tongue.

John stayed for the rest of the week, Watching Buckboy come into his own. 

Henry proud as the dog insatiablely harassed his breeding partner.  Licking between Sam's legs until the dam gave in. 

Throughout the day Sam was forced to stop what he was doing so Buckboy could knot him.

All persons the household having to casually walk around the two as they ensured a large litter in the hallway.

Sam would close his door when he slept just for either John or Henry to open it at night. 

He woke up in the middle of the night with a snout between his legs inducing him to make a slick puddle on his bed, until getting on his knees.

The enthusiastic male was still very interested even after Sam caught. Still finding his ass knotted at least once a day

To Sam's relief and Henry's disappointment it appeared the young stud was not very viral. Not for lack of trying.

Despite all the intense mating Sam only caught with five pups. The smallest litter he'd ever had and still in prime breeding age.

Oh well. They just have to mate even more next time.

Despite all his irritation as he had to get on his knees yet another time that day Sam's body accepting the knot like he was made for it. Arching his back for show, instinctually wanting to show how talented he was at making stud any male a proud sire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Burn me at the stake.


End file.
